Dating an Alchemist
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: YEAH! IT's over! Dating an Alchemist has come to a close and the final chapter is up! ENJOY READERS! YEAH FOR MUSTANG AND HAWKEYE!
1. Friends Don't Mix

Disclaimer: I don't own any or all parts of Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters and the stories related around the main characters, this is just a fan fiction by a complete fan of the series that thinks that Colonel Roy Mustang and Lt. Riza Hawkeye are meant to be together!

* * *

_First I cold then hot_

_Think I'm on fire but I'm not_

_Oh, what a pain I've got it must be love_

_There's nothing I can do_

_All I want is you_

_Look what I'm going through_

_It must be love_

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist and Lt. Riza Hawkeye had no clue what these words would mean as time seemed to be slowing down for them as their dates had been becoming more and more exotic and romantic and Colonel Mustang was getting antsy to pop the question to the one woman that had meant the most in his life admiring from a far. All the officers that were close to Mustang knew the love that he felt for Lt. Hawkeye ever since her first time to East City Headquarters years prior to Mustang's orders to be stationed at the headquarters after the Ishbal Rebellion.

Nonetheless, lately Colonel Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye had been secretively dating and as time was moving on as their relationship was getting more and more intimate; the dates had been simple in the beginning….it had been perfect, but recently the dates had been more exotic and more romantic then they had been in the beginning.

"So Colonel, what do you have planned for tonight's date?" Lt. Havoc asked as he waved his hand in front of the daydreaming Colonel's face as Mustang held a ring box in his hand.

"It's not any of your business Lieutenant, but I have something special planned….and I only hope it goes as planned," Mustang said as he placed the small box back in his pocket.

"Any place in particular Roy?" Lt. Colonel Hughes asked as he placed a pile of papers on Mustang's desk.

That would have to wait as Lt. Hawkeye walked into the office and sat down at her desk and buried her nose into a romance novel that she had recently started and ignored the Colonel and the other two standing around as the sat and gawked at what to do next.

"Let's move to a place where Lt. Hawkeye won't hear my plans," Mustang whispered as he leaned in and pointed towards the door and Lt. Havoc and Lt. Colonel Hughes took the hint and headed towards the door as they headed into the hall and made their way towards the Mess Hall.

"Don't you have work sir?" Lt. Hawkeye asked as she kept her eyes on the novel as she turned the page.

"Thank you Lieutenant," Mustang mumbled as he and the other officers moved towards the Mess Hall.

* * *

Edward and Alphonse Elric had been in Central for a number of weeks now on the hunch of a new clue about the Philosopher's Stone, but their clue turned into a dead end, once again…Lt. Ross and Lt. Bloch had accompanied the boys back to East City Headquarters under the orders of Major Armstrong, but as the train rolled on into the station; memories rolled back of the number of times they had left East City to head to Central or Lior, Xenotime, Aquaraya and Youswell and the occasional trip to Risembool.

The train soon rolled into the East City train station as the sound of the train whistle echoed throughout the train station as a young boy with an automail arm and leg and his younger brother in a suit of armor stepped off the train, the familiar sights and sounds were there as the young alchemist, Edward Elric stretched his arms on the platform.

"Home sweet home….right Al?" Ed asked as he looked back towards his brother.

"Yes brother, but shouldn't we get to the Headquarters?" Al asked as his brother started to walk away from the train platform as the two Lieutenants tried to keep up.

"Yeah, I'm just dying to meet up with Mustang again," Ed said sarcastically.

"Lately brother, I've received some letters from the Lt. Colonel saying that Colonel Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye have been dating and Colonel Mustang seems to be getting truly involved with the Lieutenant to the point that he has something planned for tonight's date."  
"I can't wait," Ed said as his paced quickened.

* * *

Mustang found himself chasing down Lt. Havoc and Lt. Colonel Hughes as the two of them were already halfway to the Mess Hall where the three friends discussed ideas for Mustang's date, but no matter what the two other officers talked about, Mustang didn't pay attention as he moved the ring box in his fingers. His mind pondered the question whether his want of the Lieutenant was really meant to be because the Higher Ups would have looked down upon their relationship.

"So we're decided?" Lt. Havoc said as Mustang snapped out of his daze.

"What are we decided on?" Mustang asked as his attention was directed at Lt. Havoc.

"Lt. Colonel Hughes and I will dress as waiters and work at your dinner date tonight at a really nice outdoor restaurant and all you and the Lieutenant have to do is just show up and we do the rest," Lt. Havoc said, but Mustang had lost all interest as Hughes started off on a tandem about what else they could do and it was driving Havoc nuts as he gagged the Lt. Colonel and dragged him out of the Mess Hall.

"See you tonight Roy!" Lt. Colonel Hughes managed to shout through Havoc's hand that was gagging him.

"They mean well, but what have I created by allowing them to be involved?" Mustang pondered as he got up and placed the small ring box in his pocket and headed towards the Headquarters GYM to find Major Armstrong….his advice would helpful, but would it be harmful to Mustang?

* * *

Edward and Alphonse walked the streets of East City and as they did they remembered things of their first time to the small city to the parade grounds of East City Headquarters, the parade grounds held it's ghosts because the memories of the assessment test that had happened between Mustang and Ed still rang true. It had been a test to prove who was the better alchemist, but some believed it to be a reason to show off to the Fuhrer unlike for the Elrics, it was to find out who would keep a kitten that Al had found earlier in the day. There had been officer from the Headquarters and others were from Central due to the fear that was spreading about Scar the State Alchemist Killer at the time.

"Old memories ring all too true here at Headquarters don't they Al?" Ed asked as he looked up and noticed Lt. Colonel Hughes and Lt. Havoc walking by as Hughes was mumbling through Havoc's hand as Havoc tried to shut the Lt. Colonel up, but his efforts were in vain.

Edward and Alphonse watched as Lt. Havoc was losing his cool as he started hitting Hughes in the head with his fists, but that wasn't going to the shut the Lt. Colonel up at any costs, Havoc was getting red as his anger raised higher and higher with each step as he dragged the Lt. Colonel by his collar of his jacket towards the middle of the parade grounds and kept walking.

"I wonder what that was all about." Lt. Bloch asked as he saw the spectacle that was going on.

"Whatever it was, it seems that the Lt. Colonel has finally lost it," Lt. Ross said as she stood in utter disbelief.

Ed had managed to figure out what they were talking about and as he stood in the middle of the parade grounds, his mind started to concoct a dastardly plan on what to do ruin Colonel Mustang's plans and get away with it without anyone knowing what was going on.

"What are you thinking of now brother?" Al asked as he noticed the evil grin on his brother's face.

"Just a little plan on how to make the Colonel's life a living hell on his date tonight," Ed sad as he walked towards the Headquarters and towards Mustang's office as Lt. Ross and Bloch made their way towards the Mess Hall to grab some lunch.

"Oh boy," Al said as he and his brother made their way towards Headquarters.

* * *

Oh man, oh man! What chaos awaits Colonel Mustang now that Lt. Havoc and Lt. Colonel Hughes are involved in the plot and will Major Armstrong's involvement be a good or bad influence on the events that are about to unravel and what plan does Ed have for the Colonel for his date? Find out in the next chapter of this romantic and dramatic new fan fiction by yours truly! I hope you guys like my first Fullmetal Alchemist fan fiction tale based after the series and a mixture of one of the movie characters! I enjoyed righting that story and this was written to my friends and now you the readers at get a chance to read it! Read and Review! 


	2. The Lieutenant Finds Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it characters, but this is just a fan fiction, just a fan obsessed Hawkeye and Mustang pairing fan! Anyway, enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Recap: Havoc and Hughes have planned to be waiters at dinner and the Elrics have arrived from Central after sometime researching a clue about the Philosopher's Stone and Edward has caught wind of the ravings of Lt. Colonel Hughes's plan for Mustang's date and now trouble is starting to come in on the wind….what lies ahead? I'm not telling you! You'll have to read the chapter.

* * *

_**I go crazy **_

_**When I look in your eyes**_

_**I still go crazy **_

_**No my heart just can't hide**_

_**That old feeling**_

_**Deep down inside**_

_**Oh, baby**_

_**You know when I look in your eyes **_

_**I go crazy…**_

* * *

The office had been silent for too long as Lt. Hawkeye finally finished her _story of a romance between a soldier over enemy lines and a woman that tends to him without the knowledge of the soldiers captors. The two people start to fall madly in love, but as the soldiers time is growing thin as his captors start pondering his fate, the woman knew she had to do something. Sadly, in the end, the soldier's men rescue him and whisked him home where he still ponders the women over enemy lines._

_The passion he felt for the woman that was waiting for him at home was gone due to the passion he had felt for a woman over enemy lines…a love that was forbidden by all boundaries of love._

"Nothing, but a hopeless romantic tale," Lt. Hawkeye said as she closed her book and placed it on her desk and looked around to realize that the Colonel still wasn't back.

On Mustang's desk there was still a stack of paperwork on his desk that wasn't getting done, but it was nothing more then simple orders to be passed out particular soldiers that were being transferred to Central or the South Headquarters.

Lt. Hawkeye made her way out of the office and towards the Mess Hall where she figured she would find the Colonel still talking with Lt. Colonel Hughes and Lt. Havoc, but as she walked into the Mess Hall, there was no sign of Mustang to be seen.

She decided to take a walk around the compound to look for him, but the only hint she had finding him was officers talking about some secret date with a hint of Colonel Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye thrown in now and again. She disregarded it as nothing as she walked back towards the Mess Hall and grabbed a bite of lunch and as she sat at a table she could hear two female officers gossiping about something but to the Lieutenant it seemed like nothing. As the conversation between the two ladies started to grow more intense, Lt. Hawkeye couldn't help, but wonder what they were talking about as she started to slight tilt her chair back to listen in without being caught by the two gossiping women.

"Have you heard the latest about Colonel Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye?" the first officer asked.

"No, what do you have?" asked the other officer.

"I don't mean to gossip, but it's the latest thing, compliments of Lt. Colonel Hughes."  
"Tell me more, tell me more!"

"Well, word is that even though the Colonel and Lieutenant have been dating for a number of months or almost a year now, word has been spreading about one of them finally popping the question!"

"You're kidding!"  
"No, but according to the Lt. Colonel, he says that Colonel Mustang plans to, well, 'here comes the bride…all dress in white.'"

"NO! You really mean it!"

"What's to say it isn't true?"

* * *

Lt. Hawkeye about lost it as her chair fell backwards and her feet went flying up over head as she kicked another officers and her own plate of lunch all over her uniform and her hair. It was a tornado of disaster as Lt. Hawkeye lay on the floor with a bump on her head, unconscious, but she wasn't as she tried to hide the fact that she had overheard the plans of possible marriage. 

"Lt. Hawkeye? Are you all right?" asked one of the officers in the Mess Hall.

_Lt. Hawkeye tried to avoid the question…._

"Someone, go and get the Colonel!" shouted another officer.

Lt. Hawkeye lied on the floor in a heap as she fought back tears of pain from hitting the floor and from the pain of learning the Colonel's plans for them tonight and it was hard not to cry out in pain as the officers tried to clear the area where she had fallen. Her mind drifted to the novel of the soldier and the women over enemy lines; she dreamed of being the soldier and Colonel Mustang being the woman that saved the soldier.

"_Don't worry, I'm here to help you wounded soldier," whispered the sweet voice of her hero._

"_Thank you, you are a true love that anyone man would love to embrace and have for all time," whispered the wounded soldier._

* * *

"Lt. Hawkeye, Lt. Hawkeye?" asked the sweet voice of Colonel Mustang as he watched Lt. Hawkeye's lightly flitter open as she woke up on the couch in Mustang's office.

"Colonel Mustang….?" Lt. Hawkeye asked shocked as she tried to sit up, but all the blood rushed to her head.

"Careful Lieutenant, what happened in the Mess Hall?"  
Lt. Hawkeye tried to hide her tears and her knowledge of the conversation between the lady officers as they gossiped about the date between the Colonel and her that night. She tried not to answer the Colonel, but his eyes pleaded to know what had happened, but she couldn't answer him as she pushed him away and ran out of the office and out of the Headquarters as she hid her tears.

"_I'm sorry Colonel, I can't do this,"_ Lt. Hawkeye thought as she ran for home with tears in her eyes and food from her lunch and the lunch of the other officers that she bumped fell off her uniform and her hair.

It was too much for the Lieutenant to handle as she let the tears flow from her eyes as she rushed into her house and shut the door behind her as she slid down the wall with her back to the wall as she buried her face in her hands and wept openly for the first time in her career. Black Hayate noticed that his master was hurt as he moved towards her and licked her hand to give her some comfort, but no matter what anyone said about dogs being man's best friend wouldn't be enough to help the saddened Lieutenant.

* * *

Mustang stood stunned in his office as he pondered what could have possibly happened in the Mess Hall and why the Lieutenant had stormed out of the office in such anger and emotion as she pressed him away. His uniform jacket was covered in food from her hands and they had left a hand imprints on his jacket, but luckily for the Colonel he had extras in his closet as he got into another jacket and headed over towards the GYM to find Major Armstrong.

"I need to talk someone about what is going on around here," Mustang said as he headed in the general direction as he passed by Lt. Ross and Lt. Bloch as the two of them were heading over to the Mess Hall.

* * *

Lt. Ross and Lt. Bloch walked into the Mess Hall to find some of the officers cleaning up a mess on the floor where the scuffle with lunch meal and Lt. Hawkeye had happened, but no one noticed them walk in as they walked over to where it happened.

"What happened here?" Lt. Ross asked as she saw a table turned over and the chair the Lieutenant had been sitting in slightly broken.

"Lt. Hawkeye took a tumble out of her chair at lunch and knocked her lunch and another officer's lunch all over herself and the floor," answered one of the officers.

"Man, she must have done a number on herself to make such a mess," Lt. Bloch started to say as Lt. Ross elbowed him in the gut.

"Where is Lt. Hawkeye now?" Lt. Ross asked the officer.

"The Colonel took her to his office to look after her…" the officer started to say, but Lt. Ross was already headed towards the Colonel's office.

* * *

When she got there, she noticed that neither Colonel Mustang or Lt. Hawkeye were in the office and as she looked around the room she noticed the couch and the ruined uniform jacket and started to piece together what might have occurred. Lt. Hawkeye left the office after pushing the Colonel way as he tried to help her with her problem from the Mess Hall and she left the office and the Colonel was left with her handprints on his jacket.

"What did you find?" Lt. Bloch asked as he walked in behind Lt. Ross.

"Just a case of love gone wrong, it seems that after Lt. Hawkeye fell out of her chair the Colonel brought her back here and when she woke up from hitting her head on the floor, she saw him watching her, she pushed him away and then ran for home," Lt. Ross said as she looked out the window and noticed Ed and Al were sparring with each other before walking into Headquarters.

* * *

Mustang found the GYM to the far east of the Headquarters and as he walked in he felt the wind of hot air and sweat hit him as he walked in found Major Armstrong working out alone by the weights. The room was a place where Major Armstrong tended to work out a lot lately; the room smelled of blood and sweat of those that had used the GYM for sparring matches and weight lifting and other strenuous activities that happened in the GYM.

"Major Armstrong, do you have time to talk?" Mustang asked as he saluted Armstrong.

"Anything for you Colonel Mustang," Major Armstrong said as he placed the weights down and wiped off the sweat on his chest and forehead and put a clean uniform jacket on, "what do you need to talk about Colonel?"

"It's Lt. Hawkeye….I think she's mad at for something I didn't do…..I don't know, she was covered in today's lunch when I found her," Mustang said as he sat on a nearby bench and placed back against the wall.

"Why do you think that happened?" Major Armstrong asked as he stood in front of the exhausted Colonel.

* * *

Mustang went onto explain his explanation of why she might be upset, he was planning to propose marriage to her during their date that evening, but Lt. Havoc and Lt. Colonel Hughes had become involved in the general situation. Mustang figured that word may have spread to the other officers and word had been spreading like wildfire around the office and Headquarters.

The next thing he figured, was that Lt. Hawkeye may have finished her novel and walked over to the Mess Hall to grab some lunch and she overheard some others talking about his plans. Lieutenant Hawkeye had overheard the officer or officers, and her chair broke and she kicked the table and that was how lunch happened all over her….

* * *

"And that's about all I can figure out why she could be mad," Mustang said as he looked up to see the Major.

"Sounds like you have quite a problem on your hands Colonel…is there anything I can do to help with your date?" Armstrong asked.

"No, not really," Mustang said with an air of disgust and fear in his tone.

"There must be something! I know, I can serenade you two at dinner!"

"No, that's not---"  
"I'll see you tonight Colonel Mustang!" Armstrong said as he ran towards his dorm to get ready for the date.

* * *

Mustang sat in shock of the chaos that had erupted in one day, two of his closest officers had spilled the beans all over Headquarters, the woman he loved was mad at him and now the Major was involved in this chaotic tornado that had started that morning.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Mustang said out loud as he stood confused in the GYM doorway and headed back towards his office to wait for Ed and Al to show up to make their status report.

* * *

Next time, don't spill the beans to your two closest officers Mustang. Okay, that was fun! Ed and Al are coming to make their report and Lt. Hawkeye is going to receive some motherly advice long distance about how to face the Colonel and how to deal with the situation at hand on whether or not to accept the Colonel's offer of marriage that evening.

Read and Review!


	3. The Shrimp has Landed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters; this is just a romance fan fiction for all Fullmetal Alchemist fans that love pairing Lt. Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang in fan fictions! ENJOY!

* * *

_**If she only knew**_

_**What I knew but couldn't say**_

_**If she could just see**_

_**The part of me that I hid away**_

_**If I could just hold in her in my arms again**_

_**And just say I love you**_

_**But she's gone away, maybe she'd stay**_

_**If she only knew**_

…_**If she could only see **_

_**What I see when I close my eyes**_

_**All that I dream**_

_**Surely she would realize**_

_**But like a fool I waited much too long**_

_**To let her know the truth**_

_**She's gone away, maybe she'd stay**_

_**If she only knew….**_

* * *

The rest of the day at headquarters was silent as a graveyard as the other officers in the Headquarters went about their ways as the day seemed to drag on without end. Mustang sat alone at his desk and admired the engagement ring for Lt. Hawkeye as it twinkled in the ring box; it seemed like his hopes were nothing more than dreams as he admired the ring. He wanted the date to be special that evening, but now it all seemed that it was preparing to go down the drain with all his dreams of marrying the one woman he had always admired from afar.

"Colonel Mustang, can I come in?" Ed asked through the door as he slightly opened the door.

"Who is it?" Mustang asked as he put the ring box back in his pocket.

"Edward Elric reporting from Central," Ed said as he opened the door and saluted the saddened Colonel.

"Good to have you back Edward, find what you were looking for?"

"Not really, nothing but a dead end like every other clue we've come across, but word on the street is your planning something special for Lt. Hawkeye," Ed said with a cocky tone to his voice as he sat in a chair backwards as he faced the Colonel.

Mustang froze as he heard those immortal words….does everyone know? It was all Havoc and Hughes' fault for talking about their plans on their way out as Havoc was dragging Hughes through the parade grounds to stop his chatting about the plan for the night.

"That is strictly confidential Edward, but yes, I'm planning something special," Mustang said as he started to loosen up a little.

"What is it Colonel Mustang?" Al asked from the back of the room.

Mustang was nervous to pull out the ring box and show it, but as his hand trembled in his pocket as he had it around the ring box, Ed noticed the Colonel getting tense as were his hands and knew right away that something was up and that there was something special in Mustang's pocket and he was going to find out what it was.

"As I said, it's strictly confidential," Mustang said as he placed the box back in the pocket and took his hands away from his pockets.

"Man, you and the Lieutenant seem to be quite an item Colonel Mustang….and I think you are hiding something from me," Ed said as he reached into the Colonel's pocket and retrieved the ring box and opened it.

"You are planning to propose to Lt. Hawkeye?" Al said as he admired the ring as he closed the box and handed it back to Mustang.

"If I can figure out the right moment on our date tonight…..I'm nervous, but I'm sure that she will accept."

* * *

Mustang moved towards his desk and rummaged around in the desk for an ancient photo album that held photos of the past of group shots of his fellow officers and close friends, there were photos of his youth mixed in from when he first entered the Military. One of them was of him and Hughes when they were younger, not one of their better shots.

But as he flipped through more pages, memories started to flood back as he saw the photos of his dates with Lt. Hawkeye. How happy they had been together during their dates, but as he flipped through them, he started to question whether or not she was truly happy with him or if she was playing with his emotions. The next page held items of confidentially, especially some pages from Mustang's day planner with calendar pages ripped out and placed in the book. One page of the calendar read, "Propose to Lt. Hawkeye," and as he looked to another page that was on the page of the book another month was circled on a day and the note was different then the first, "Wedding day; 1 year from this day."

Ed and Al stood in front of Mustang's desk as they waited for him to finish remembering the past and revisit his times with Lt. Hawkeye as Mustang closed the photo album and put it back in his desk away from prying eyes.

"So Edward, what do you have to report to me on your time in Central?" Mustang asked as he sat back at his desk to be the hardnosed Colonel that most hated him for.

"We went to the source of a clue we had received about the stone, but once we got there we found that it was nothing more than a dud, no real hard evidence to go off of it, but while we were there, there had been word going around a bounty being put out on the so called State Alchemist Killer, Scar. We tried our other sources to the clue, but Lt. Ross and Bloch wanted nothing more then to get out of Central in case Scar decided to show up," Ed said as he finished his report to the Colonel and saluted.

"You are both excused, but Edward, if I found you anywhere near my dinner date with the Lieutenant tonight, you will be closer to the ground then you are now if you screw this up! I mean it Edward, I'll make you see stars if you mess this up for me," Mustang said as he warned Ed as he made his way out into the hall.

"Sure thing Colonel…." Ed said as he and Al made their way out into the hall.

* * *

In the hall, Ed pondered what he was going to do to ruin the date, but have some fun with Mustang in the process without getting caught as well and as they walked the hall towards the Mess Hall, Ed started throwing out ideas to Al, but Al was against all thoughts of how to ruin the Colonel's date.

"Brother, what you are saying about doing is mean and spiteful," Al said as they turned around a corner.  
"Come on Al, he needs to be taken down a peg after all the short jokes and meaningless jobs that he has sent us on after I received my State Certification to be a State Alchemist," Ed said as the walked down the hall as they passed Lt. Breda and Fury.

"I wonder what that kid is plotting," Lt. Breda asked out loud as he walked beside Fury.

"I don't know, but from what the Fullmetal Alchemist's track record with the Colonel, he's going to try and ruin the Colonel's date tonight," Lt. Fury said as the two officers passed Mustang's office.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure that someone is going to stop Edward before he does some damage to the Colonel's pride."  
"You ready for tonight's shift at the theater Lt. Fury?" Lt. Breda asked as the two walked out of the Headquarters and headed towards their dorms to get ready for their part-time night job.

"Yeah, but recently when the Colonel and the Lieutenant go on a date, the Colonel's taken her to the recent romance movies, theirs a possibility that he will do that tonight," Lt. Fury said as he started to get excited.

"That's right!" Lt. Breda said as he started to get excited as well.

"We can make sure that Edward doesn't ruin the date by working tonight as the Colonel and the Lieutenant are sitting in the theater."

The two officers went to their separate dorms to prepare for their job that night that would help the Colonel sinks his chance at proposing to Lt. Hawkeye, but in the shadows of all plans hides a slight inkling of disaster and in this case it has come in the form of the State Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist; Edward Elric. Mustang was sitting in his office as the sun seemed to hang high in the sky still but was going to slowly but surely set on the small town.

* * *

Mustang was sitting alone fingering the ring box in his hand as he pondered all the possible scenarios of what could go wrong during the date from his approach to her at her door, to the movie and the final fear was ruining the dinner by not telling her the words he had so hoped to say to propose. The fears seemed to spill over his mind, but he pushed those from his mind as he finally left the silent office and headed to his dorm to be alone with his thoughts as he started to realize what a chaotic tornado he had created by allowing Havoc and Hughes to help him decide what to do and then seeking Armstrong for advice. All of those things seemed like a recipe for disaster with the hint of shrimp after taste to make this tasteless recipe perfect, but were all his fears just of his own imagination? It had to be as Mustang made his way into his dorm and locked himself away for the rest of the day until nightfall.

* * *

The Elrics had been sitting in the Mess Hall eating a bite of lunch as Lt. Ross and Bloch finally made their appearance into the Mess Hall and as the two officers sat at an adjacent table to the boys they sat in silence to eat their lunch, but what they heard next stopped them from what they were doing.

"Al, I plan on making the Colonel eat his words about all this short jokes that he has made in the past by making him feel so small in comparison to Lt. Hawkeye tonight with what I have planned," Ed said as he shoveled his lunch into his mouth.

"What are you going to do?" Al asked as he sat by and watched his brother eating his lunch to fast and never touching his milk.

"I plan on following the two of them to wherever they go to tonight such as the movies and dinner, at the movies I'm going to try and make the Colonel lose his cool and dinner, well, that's a secret," Ed said as he finished his lunch and was moving towards a trash can as the full milk carton sat on his tray.

"Brother….you didn't drink your milk," Al started to say.

"I don't want it Al," Ed said with an angry tone to his voice.

"You know you should drink it."

"I HATE WHAT I HATE!"  
"IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL BE NOTHING MORE THEN A BEAN THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

"A BEAN?"

"Yes, a bean brother," Al said measured his height to his brothers.

"THAT'S IT AL, NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!" Ed said as he chased his armored brother out of Headquarters.

* * *

Lt. Ross and Bloch were stunned as they saw the brothers running from the Mess Hall and as Lt. Bloch just watched in amazement, Lt. Ross sat and pondered how she and Lt. Bloch could stop Ed's plans before he ruined the date that evening.

"I never knew Fullmetal to get so angry over milk," Lt. Bloch said in amazement.

"That doesn't matter at the moment, Edward plans to ruin the Colonel and the Lieutenant's date this evening, we need to follow those boys and make sure that Edward doesn't go through with his plan," Lt. Ross said as she got out of her chair and got rid of her trash and headed to her dorm with Lt. Bloch soon following.

* * *

Lt. Hawkeye had spent most of her time standing in the shower in an attempt to get rid of the smell of the Mess Hall's lunch of the day out of her hair and even her uniform, she felt like she had ruined the Colonel's plans by listening in on gossip between two officers….it may have been a mistake. Lt. Hawkeye got in a terry cloth bathrobe and put a towel on top of her head after drying her hair as much as possible, Black Hayate sense his masters pains and as Lt. Hawkeye sat on a nearby chair in her kitchen, Black Hayate came over and placed his head in her lap.

"You know something is wrong, don't you Black Hayate?" Lt. Hawkeye said as she rubbed the dogs head, "maybe I should give the Colonel another chance, but I need to speak to someone about this."

Lt. Hawkeye moved over to her phone on an end table in her living room and started to dial a phone number that still rang true from her childhood as she called home to talk to some of motherly advice, her mother Sylvia Hawkeye.

"Hello?" asked Sylvia Hawkeye.

"Hello mother," Lt. Hawkeye said as she heard the familiar voice of her mother.

"Oh hello Riza, how are things in your life?"

"Not so good mother."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"You know that I've been dating Colonel Mustang for a few months to almost a year now…"

"Oh yes, how are things between you two?"

"They're fine, but today I overheard some people talking about the Colonel…"

"Yes, what happened?"  
"I was listening in on their conversation and they mentioned that the Colonel is planning on proposing marriage to me soon…"

"Oh Riza, you should be happy, but no matter what you or Colonel Mustang decide, remember this, listen to your heart and it shall direct to what you feel is the right thing to do."  
"Thanks mother."  
"You're welcome sweetheart."  
"Bye."  
"Goodbye dear, and I want to hear from you if he does propose!"

"Mother…."

"I know, I know…bye, bye dear."

Lt. Hawkeye hung up the phone and as she did a sense of relief fell over as she decided that she would forget about hearing the gossip and the Colonel's plans and would go on the date without the knowledge of knowing that he planned to propose to her that evening.

* * *

_**I know there's something **_

_**In the wake of your smile**_

_**I get a notion from the look in your eyes**_

_**You've built a love, but that love falls apart**_

_**Little piece of heaven turns to dark**_

_**Chorus: **_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**When he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart **_

_**There's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't where you're going and I don't know why **_

_**But listen to your heart **_

_**Before you tell him goodbye**_

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight **_

_**Is worth while **_

_**The precious moments are all lost in the tide**_

_**Yeah, they're swept away**_

_**And nothing is what it seems**_

_**The feeling of belonging to your dreams**_

_**Repeat chorus**_

_**And there are voices that want to be heard**_

_**Some much to mention**_

_**But you can't find the words**_

_**The scent of magic, the beauty that's been **_

_**When love was wilder then the wind**_

_**Repeat chorus**_

_**Listen to your heart, um um um…**_

_**I don't know where you're going **_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**Before….you tell him goodbye**_

* * *

What a sweet song to end such a sweet chapter of Lt. Hawkeye getting over what she found out a lunch, up next, the big night has come for the Colonel, but will Edward destroy their date and their love? Find out in the next chapter of this romantic/ drama fan fiction! Read and Review and I want to thank the five reviews I've received! YOU GUYS RULE! The words above and the words at the beginning of this chapter are from D. H.T. featuring Edmee the song is called Listen to Your Heart and the one at the beginning is She's Out of my Life by 98 degrees! Just to add to a little fun and spice to the story so it isn't so dull! And I don't own the rights to any songs used in this story! 


	4. The Date!

Disclaimer: I do not own any or all characters of the top anime Fulllmetal Alchemist or the troubles that these characters get into in this romance/drama fan fiction featuring Colonel Roy Mustang and Lt. Riza Hawkeye. This is the one chapter all readers have probably been hoping and waiting for….THE DATE! Here it is Fullmetal Alchemist fans!

* * *

Mustang had been sitting in his dorm since mid afternoon looking over old photos and things from the past; he was wearing a black dress suit with a white dress shirt and black tie with a diamond tie pin in his tie. His hair was as it was always, but he smelled of a very rare men's perfume that he had worn on all of his dates with Lt. Hawkeye, but tonight was a special night for him and he hoped for the Lieutenant.

"Tonight's the night Mustang….don't screw this up," Mustang kept telling himself as he made sure he looked good in the mirror.

"Hey in there, anyone home?" came the familiar voice of Lt. Colonel Hughes as he knocked on the door.

"Hold on a second Hughes," Mustang said as he moved to the door and opened it to reveal Lt. Colonel Hughes and Lt. Havoc dressed in waiter uniforms of a local outdoor restaurant that they had borrowed special for the evening.

"Evening Colonel," Havoc said as he saluted the Colonel upon entering the room.

"At ease Lt. Havoc, you two seemed ready for the occasion," Mustang said sarcastically.

Lt. Colonel Hughes could tell by the way Mustang was walking around his small dorm he was nervous about at the date and that he was nervous about proposing to the Lieutenant that evening. As Hughes saw his friend slowly pacing the room, he knew there was only thing he could do was by helping his friend calm down by giving him so friendly advice.

"Lt. Havoc, I need to go get something for a second," Hughes said as he started to leave the room he leaned close to Havoc and whispered something in Havoc's ear, "I suggest you talk to the Colonel to calm his nerves."

"Will do Lt. Colonel," Havoc whispered as he moved towards a nervous Colonel as Mustang sat on the edge of his bed and fumbled about with something in his fingers.

* * *

"Big night tonight, isn't that right Colonel Mustang?" Lt. Havoc started to say to break the ice.

"I know what you are trying to do, but I think it's not going to work," Mustang said as he hung his head.

"Colonel, sir, I know that any advice that I could give would seem useless, coming from someone that has never had a chance to date a girl, but I haven't known you as long as the Lt. Colonel, but I feel that I can say this, no matter what Lt. Hawkeye says in response to your proposal, just remember that you two will always be meant for each other and no matter what happens she will love you either way," Havoc said as he placed a hand on the Colonel's shoulder as he tried to hide his tears.

"Thank you Lt. Havoc, even the words of a bachelor such as yourself can say the most meaningful words of advice for someone that is preparing to make the biggest decision in any man's life," Mustang said as he placed a hand on Havoc's shoulder.

* * *

"Thank you Colonel," Lt. Havoc said as he got up and headed towards the door as Hughes walked into the room.

"What happened while I was gone?" Hughes asked as Mustang got up and moved towards his friend.

"Havoc was trying to give me some words of advice, but I think he was a little overcome with emotion because he has never had the chance to go out with a girl and have the chance to propose to a girl," Mustang said as he stood against the door.

"You're a very lucky man Roy, Lt. Hawkeye is a very special woman and I can't imagine any other man going out with such as you and I hope that tonight you get your wish," Hughes said as he headed out the door with Mustang soon in pursuit.

* * *

Lt. Hawkeye had spent the day preparing for her date with the Colonel and upon her bed were different outfit ideas strewn upon her bed as she struggled to find the right outfit, but without making it obvious that she knew about the special thing Mustang had planned for her at dinner. It was a big mess upon her bed as she threw shirts and skirts and dress slacks around the room as Black Hayate attempted to avoid getting covered in his master's clothes.

"This is harder then I thought, it needs to be perfect," Lt. Hawkeye said as she scrambled still to find an outfit, "Black Hayate, I need some help."

Black Hayate saw that his master was in need of help as she sat on the floor next to her closet as she sorted through the clothes she had thrown to her bed, but had missed as she sifted through the outfits. Black Hayate moved towards a charcoal gray poncho as he dragged towards Lt. Hawkeye as she picked up a nice dress shirt and saw what Black Hayate was carrying.

"This can work, now to find the perfect lower half to go with the outfit," Lt. Hawkeye said as she moved her hand over a black green skirt that hung to her ankles and the next thing she saw were a pair of black, zip up the side, boots with a slight heel to them.

"Thank you Black Hayate," Lt. Hawkeye said as she gathered her clothes and got dressed in her outfit and soon came back out in her outfit, "How do I look Black Hayate?"

"Ruff!" Black Hayate said as he admired his master in her outfit.

* * *

Ed and Al were preparing to leave the house they were staying at while they were staying in East City Headquarters as Ed made sure he had all his things in order to ruin the Colonel and the Lieutenant's date that evening, but unbeknownst to the brothers, Lt. Ross and Lt. Bloch were hiding out in the next room as they waited for the Elric brothers to make their move towards Lt. Hawkeye's home.

"You ready Al?" Ed asked as he made his move towards the door.

"Sure brother," Al said sadly as he followed his brother out the door and towards the street as Lt. Ross and Bloch soon made their move after the brothers.

* * *

Mustang made his way towards Lt. Hawkeye's house as Hughes and Havoc made their way towards the restaurant where they were going to have dinner that evening, Mustang felt pretty proud of himself for this was a big step for him, but sadly he felt he had no one to share his newfound happiness with. His father had died a few years after Mustang had joined the Military and his mother hadn't spoken to Mustang in a number of years and she was feared dead at home. The only ones he could turn to share his new happiness with where his fellow officers and they were trying to make the moment of happiness just right for the Colonel.

"Hello, anyone home?" Mustang asked as he knocked on Lt. Hawkeye's front door.

"Coming!" Lt. Hawkeye shouted as she made her way to the door as Black Hayate stuck his nose out the door and barked at the Colonel in a gleeful bark.

"Evening Lieutenant," Mustang said as he stood in amazement at the image of beauty that stood in the doorway.

Lt. Hawkeye was dressed in a white dress shirt and a charcoal gray poncho with her hair hanging to her shoulders with a hunter green skirt that hung to her ankles with black dress boots with a zipper on the side of the boot. In the light of the lamplight, her emerald green earrings sparkled as they danced with the beauty of her hazel eyes and blonde hair, around her neck was an emerald necklace to go with her emerald earrings. A light of moonlight bathed her as she stood in astonishment as the Colonel stared at her radiant beauty in the light of lamplight and moonlight.

"Thank you Colonel," Lt. Hawkeye said as she slighted blushed.

"Shall we go?"

"As you wish Colonel," Lt. Hawkeye said as she took the Colonel's hand and they handed off towards a local movie theater that the two officers had often gone to on their dates previously.

* * *

In the shadows, Ed and Al watched as the Colonel and Lieutenant made their way towards their first destination on their special date and as Ed watched the Colonel having too much fun having the Lieutenant hanging off his arm as they walked towards the theater. Ed watched the glow starting to form around the Lieutenant and the Colonel as they walked together in the moonlight.

"That is just enough to make me lose my lunch," Ed said as he watched the romance blooming between the two officers.

"Brother, you are still immature for being an older brother," Al said as he watched his brother turning ill at the mere sight of the Colonel and Lieutenant's love.

"Come on Al, we have a romance to ruin," Ed said as he quickened his pace.

"Oh brother," Al said as he slowly followed as Lt. Ross and Bloch silently followed Al.

* * *

Chaos comes in many forms, but in this story, it comes in the form of the shortest alchemist in the State Military and now what awaits the Colonel and Lt. Hawkeye as they prepare to sit and watch a romantic movie in the darkened theater this evening? Find out in the next chapter when the movie turns to dinner and dinner turns into a dinner theater for the patrons of the restaurant that they plan to attend….find out readers! Read and Review! 


	5. Houston, we have a problem!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, now what is about to happen may make some fans think that I hate Ed, but I don't, he just makes the perfect monkey wrench in the works to foil Mustang's date, this is meant for humor, but not all humor is fun in games when it's dealing with love and the man you are attempting to hurt is a State Alchemist with enough power in his fingertips from his gloves to torch someone! Now on to the date and the chaos that is about to happen! Thanks fans!

* * *

Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye walked down the lightly lit streets of East City towards a local movie theater where the Colonel and the Lieutenant had been spotted at on their previous dates and as they walked up to the theater and walked in to find their seats, Ed and Al kept their distance from the two daters. The movie theater turned dark as the movie started up on the big screen, the story was a tale of love not meant to be; a soldier in Vietnam has found himself over enemy lines and in a P.O.W. camp where he is beaten to find out information about the Americans plans. The man refuses to give into their questions and the beatings he receives from being in the camp, a young woman is told to watch over the prisoner to make sure he doesn't escape.

At first the soldier and the women had nothing in common as the soldier saw her as nothing, but a threat to his life and he was threat to life his men if he ever said anything about their plans to attack this prisoner of war camp. As time drags on, the soldier starts to break through the young Vietnamese woman's hard exterior and as time moves slowly, the young woman learned to love the soldier. Their love started to bloom like a wild rose as they started to get closer and closer to each other in a love that was not meant to be…sadly their story came to an abrupt end as the soldier's men came and rescued him from the camp; leaving the young woman alone. Once the man had gotten back to his home, his love that he left back home meant nothing to him now for the only love he could ever love was the woman he left back in Vietnam.

"Thank you for bringing me here Colonel, how did you know that this was the same book I just finished?" Lt. Hawkeye whispered as she watched the film.

"Let's just say that the way to a woman's heart is through knowing what her interests are," Colonel Mustang said as he pulled Lt. Hawkeye closer to him.

* * *

In the back of the theater Ed sat, bored to tears with the romance film as he put his feet up on the back of the seats in front him and started throwing pieces of popcorn at the Colonel's head, but Mustang disregarded the pieces of popcorn as Ed continued to hit Mustang with the popcorn. Ed was having fun torturing Mustang until he found himself being blinded by the flash of a flashlight from two ushers.

"Will you come with us?" asked one of the ushers as he grabbed Ed out of his seat.

"What did I do!" Ed said as he struggled to get free of the usher's grip.

Al, Lt. Ross and Lt. Bloch soon followed after Ed as he was escorted from the theater with the two ushers trying to keep Ed as quiet as possible as they made their way into the alleyway behind the theater.

"Lt. Breda, Lt. Fury? What are you two doing here?" Ed asked as he brushed himself off.

"Quiet, do you want the Colonel and Lt. Hawkeye to know that we work here only part-time and tonight especially!" Lt. Breda said as he poked Ed in the shoulder.

"Please Edward, don't ruin this for Colonel Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye, we're begging you," Lt. Fury said as he pleaded with Ed not to mess the date up.

"Whatever you say, but don't think I won't get you guys for not telling the Colonel that you are guys are earning an extra paycheck for working here part-time," Ed said as he heard the sound of the theater doors opening and the patrons leaving.

"Remember Edward, you do one thing to mess this up for the Colonel and we'll make your life miserable!" Lt. Breda said as he and Lt. Fury headed back inside the theater.

* * *

Ed turned his attention towards the theater doors as he saw Colonel Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye walking towards the restaurant where they would be eating for the evening and where Lt. Colonel Hughes and Lt. Havoc would be the waiters at and as they made their way towards their next destination, Ed got an idea to move on to the next part of the plan.

"Let's go Al, time to put Phase 2 of "Operation: Ruin Colonel Mustang's Life!" Ed said as he ran towards the restaurant.

The Colonel and Lt. Hawkeye walked towards an outdoor restaurant where the atmosphere held an air of romance and the chance of hopeful and wishful thinkers being able to have their dreams come true. The night air was brisk with a slight touch of heat of passion and love for all hopeless romantics as every one sat at tables that with candlelight and the sound of a romance song was playing in the background.

* * *

_**Remember when**_

_**I was young so were you **_

_**Time stood still**_

_**Love was all we knew**_

_**You were the first and so was I**_

_**Made love and then you cried**_

_**Remember when**_

_**  
Remember when**_

_**Vows and vows, walked the walk**_

_**Gave our hearts**_

_**Made it start, but it was hard**_

_**We lived and learned**_

_**Through life and curse**_

_**There was joy, there was hurt**_

_**Remember when**_

_**Old ones died, new were born**_

_**Life was changed**_

_**Disassemble, rearrange**_

_**We came together, fell apart**_

_**We broke each others heart**_

_**Remember when**_

**_Remember when_**

_**The sound of little feet **_

_**Was it music?**_

_**We dance from week to week**_

_**Brought back the love, we found trust**_

_**Vowed we'd never give it up**_

_**Remember when**_

_**  
Remember when**_

_**Thirty seem so old**_

_**Now looking back**_

_**It's just a stepping stone**_

_**From where we are**_

_**From where we were**_

_**Said we do it all again**_

_**Remember when**_

_**Remember when **_

_**We said when turned gray**_

_**When the children**_

_**Grow up and move up**_

_**We won't be sad, we'll be glad**_

_**For all life we've had**_

_**And we'll remember when….**_

_**Remember when….**_

_**Remember when…..**_

_Remember when by Alan Jackson_

* * *

Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye had found their seats at table in the corner away from it all as Mustang helped the Lieutenant into her chair as Lt. Havoc walked up with water glasses to start them off before Lt. Colonel Hughes showed up to take their orders.

"Good evening, and welcome to Café Love, tonight's specials are fish and steak, and your waiter will be with you shortly," Lt. Havoc said as he graciously bowed and left the table.

Across the restaurant, Ed sat in a nearby bush as Al sat at a vacant table and watched his brother, but the next thing he saw was Lt. Ross and Lt. Bloch walking up to the table across from his and sitting down and trying to be as casual as possible without giving any hint as to them being there in the restaurant. The night couldn't be any perfect as an upbeat tune came onto the radio in the restaurant as it started to play its tune about a young love that were everything to each other and the young man just wanted the love to know that he truly loved her.

* * *

_**Looking at your picture**_

_**From when we first met**_

_**You gave me a smile that I couldn't forget**_

_**And nothing I could do could protect me **_

_**From you that night**_

_**Wrapped around your finger**_

_**Always in my mind**_

_**The days are blending **_

_**Because we stayed up all night**_

_**And you were everything to me **_

_**Everything to me**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**I just want you to know **_

_**That I've been fighting to let you go**_

_**Some days I make it through **_

_**And then there are nights that never end**_

_**I wish that I could believe**_

_**That there's day you'll come back to me**_

_**But still I have to say….**_

_**I would do it all again**_

_**Just want you to know**_

_**All the doors are closing**_

_**I'm trying to move ahead**_

_**And deep inside **_

_**I wish it was me instead**_

_**My dreams are empty from the day**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Repeat chorus**_

_**That since I lost you**_

_**I lost myself**_

_**No I can't fake it**_

_**There's no one else**_

_**  
Repeat chorus **_

_**I have to say**_

_**I would it all again**_

_**Just want you to know**_

_**That I've been fighting to let you go**_

_**There are nights that never end**_

_**(Finish out with rest of chorus)**_

_Just want you to knowby theBackstreet BoysfromNever Gone_

* * *

Mustang was enjoying the Lieutenant's company as she sat in the light of the hanging lanterns of the restaurant, but his vision of her soon turned sour as he heard Major Armstrong walking through the restaurant serenading the patrons with an Italian romantic song. Mustang wanted nothing more then to shrink down and hide under the table as Armstrong made his way towards the table where Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye sat at their table and as Lt. Hawkeye saw Armstrong walking up, she started to laugh at the mere sight of the Major dressed the way he was as the serenading waiter.

"Good evening lovers, and, May I ask one thing of you?" Armstrong asked as he leaned closer to the table.

"We prefer to be left alone," Mustang said as he saw the major flirting with the Lieutenant.

"Actually, I would like to hear a song, if that's alright Colonel?"

Mustang could not say no as he saw the starlight in Lt. Hawkeye's eyes that made her emerald earrings and emerald necklace dance with the hazel of here eyes. Mustang gave in as Armstrong started to sing the Italian love song meant especially for them for this was a special evening for them.

* * *

_**This is the night**_

_**It's a beautiful night**_

_**And they call it Bella Notte**_

_**Side by side **_

_**With your loved one**_

_**You will find enchantment here**_

_**The night will weave its magical spell**_

_**When the one you love is near**_

_**So, this is the night**_

_**And the heavens are bright**_

_**On this lovely, Bella Notte….**_

_Bella Notte from Disney's Lady and the Tramp_

* * *

"That was beautiful," Lt. Hawkeye said as she applauded the Major's singing.

"Thank you dear lady," Armstrong said as he noticed Lt. Colonel Hughes and Lt. Havoc walking up with plates of spaghetti.

Mustang pulled Lt. Havoc in close to whisper something into his ear as Major Armstrong left the table and headed off towards other patrons, "Thank you for saving us from the Major," Mustang said graciously.

"You're welcome," Lt. Havoc whispered back to the Colonel.

"Tonight's special for lovers here at Café Love," Hughes said as he and Havoc left the two lovers to be alone.

* * *

Ed sat in the bushes and laughed at the mere ability of the Major to sing as he tried to sing the tune in the way the Major had to mock the Major, but Al didn't think it was funny as he sat and looked towards the two Lieutenants sitting in the corner sharing a moment together. They were trying to keep their love secret from all because all officers of the State Military knew that relationship of love between was strictly forbidden and were punishable by the act of one of the officers being sent to another Headquarters away from the love struck officer. There was also the consequence of one or both of them being discharged from the State Military and any State Alchemists that were found to be having a romantic relationship with an officer would be faced with being stripped of their State Alchemist Title by order of Furher King Bradley.

"That was so corny!" Ed said as he faced Al.

"I thought it was romantic," Al said as he saw Mustang was getting antsy in his seat as he started fumbling in his pockets for something.

"What's the Colonel doing now Al?" Ed asked as he turned back around and to spy on the Colonel.

"The Colonel looks like he's looking for something in his pockets," Al said as he noticed Mustang pulling out his alchemy gloves.

Ed saw the perfect opportunity to cause some trouble as he heard the words "alchemy gloves" he knew that Mustang was going to attempt to light the candle on the table to create a romantic glow about the table so he could properly propose to the woman he loved that was sitting across from him.

"Good, this is good, I've got you now Colonel Mustang," Ed whispered as he transmuted a small toy water gun.

* * *

Mustang put on his gloves and lightly snapped his fingertips as the flames lit the candle wick of the candle as it sat in the middle of the table and as the light grow bigger and bigger, the glow around Lt. Hawkeye grew with it which created a glow of beauty and it started to create a light that was of romance. A moment that he felt was perfect to propose to Lt. Hawkeye as he fumbled over his words and the ring box in his pocket as he searched for it in his pocket.

"Lieutenant, we've been dating for quite awhile now," Mustang said with a nervous tone.

"Yes, we have and I've enjoyed every moment of it," Lt. Hawkeye said as she tried to hide her blushing smile from him.

"Tonight---"Mustang started to say, but he noticed that the candlelight had gone out in the midst of their conversation.

Mustang relit the candle, but as he began again, he noticed the light had gone out once more and each time he had to relight the candle, he ended up repeating what he had said before and Lt. Hawkeye could see that Mustang was getting angry with each passing time he had to relight the candle.

"Lt. Hawkeye, I want nothing more then to be with---"Mustang started to say again as he prepared to relight the candle, but the Lieutenant had gotten fed up with the candlelight as she took her water glass and poured it over the candle.

"I'm sorry Colonel, but I can't deal with the candlelight and you having to constantly having to relight every time it goes out, I need to be getting home," Lt. Hawkeye said as she pushed back her chair and started to get up.

* * *

Mustang tried to stop Lt. Hawkeye from getting up and leaving the restaurant, but what happened next, no one saw coming as Lt. Hawkeye backed her chair out from the table and stood up, she bumped into Lt. Havoc who was carrying a tray of water and a pitcher of water. Havoc had no time to respond to Lt. Hawkeye bumping into him as he lost the tray of waters all over the Lieutenant. The restaurant became still and quiet as they noticed the spectacle that had occurred as Lt. Hawkeye shook off some of the water as she took her plate of spaghetti onto Mustang's head.

"Lt. Hawkeye, I can explain," Mustang stammered as he saw Lt. Hawkeye starting to walk from the restaurant.

"Don't even say another word Colonel! I don't even want to speak to you again, WE ARE THROUGH!" Lt. Hawkeye said as she stormed out of the restaurant.

Mustang stood at the table dumbfounded at what had just happened and had no idea why it happened; the moment he had hoped to propose to Lt. Hawkeye was lost on him and all seemed lost now that she was gone….what more could he had done to prove his love to her.

"Lt. Hawkeye, what have I done to make you so unhappy?" Mustang said as he pulled out the ring box and admired the ring in the box as he tried to hide tears of sadness.

Lt. Havoc, Lt. Colonel Hughes and Major Armstrong were at a loss for words at what happened to their friend and they tried to go about their jobs as they noticed some of the patrons making their way towards the Colonel, but he refused all help as most of the patrons left the restaurant.

* * *

_**When you come back I won't be here**_

_**She said and gently pulled me near**_

_**If you want to talk, you can call**_

_**And no it's not your fault**_

_**I just smiled and said just let go of me**_

_**There's something I just got to know**_

_**Did someone else steal my part?  
She said it's not your fault**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Then my heart did time in Siberia**_

_**Waiting for the lie to come true**_

_**Because it's all so dark and mysterious**_

_**When the one you want doesn't want you too**_

_**I was drifting in between**_

_**Like I was on the outside looking in**_

_**In my dreams you are still here**_

_**Like you've always been**_

_**Repeat chorus**_

_**Gave myself completely, but you couldn't see me**_

_**While I sleeping in your bed**_

_**Because someone else was on your mind**_

_**In your head**_

_**When I came back she wasn't there**_

_**Just a note left on the stairs**_

_**If you want talk give me a call**_

_**Heart did time in Siberia**_

_**Was waiting for the lie to come true**_

_**Cause it's all dark and mysterious**_

_**When the one you want doesn't want you too**_

_**  
Heart did time in Siberia**_

_**Waiting for the lie to come true**_

_**Cause it's all dark and mysterious**_

_**When the one you want doesn't' want you too**_

_**Siberia**_

_**Siberia**_

_**When the one you want doesn't want you too….**_

_Siberia by the Backstreet Boys from Never Gone_

* * *

The Colonel has been left heart broken and Lt. Hawkeye has walked out of his life, what more could go wrong? Find out in the next chapter when the Colonel losses his cool all over Edward when he finds out that his problem was a shrimp alchemist trying to ruin his love for Lt. Hawkeye. Read and Review! 


	6. What Have I Done?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters; I'm just a big time fan of the anime! I would like to take time out to thank the numerous reviewers that have sent reviews about this fan fiction so far and I've enjoyed everyone's reviews of this romance fan fiction and I hope you all enjoy this chapter since the tornado of chaos has since died down and Ed is now facing the problem of facing the Colonel's wrath for what he has done! Find out what happens to him now!

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!

* * *

The restaurant was silent as the restaurant stood out as silent as the night air, but in the distance there was silent laughter coming from a nearby bush that caught the attention of Major Armstrong as he heard Ed laughing in the bushes as Al sat at the vacant table. Al sat by as he watched the Major walking over to the bush where Ed had been hiding and dragged Ed out of the bush kicking and screaming.

"Edward Elric, look at the mess you've created," Armstrong said as he held Ed by the scruff of his jacket.

The restaurant was a hive of silence as people had tried to help Mustang, but he just rudely resisted all help as he sat at the messy table with his head in his hands as he tried to wrap his mind around what had happened during the evening. All his anger was boiling to the surface as he felt the ring box in his pocket and took it out and held it in his hands.

"What did I do wrong?" Mustang pondered as he heard Armstrong walking up with a loud Edward shouting to be let go.

"This was the problem in your date Colonel," Armstrong said as he set Ed down onto his feet near the Colonel's table.

* * *

Mustang couldn't hide his anger and hatred as he just stared at the table and ignored Armstrong as Ed readjusted his jacket after Armstrong had grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket. Ed stood in shock as he saw Mustang clawing the tablecloth and opened and closed the ring box in his hand, there was a fiery hatred that stung at the corners of Mustang's eyes as tears of pain and hate rolled down his face and gathered in the corners of his eyes.

"Edward…..how could you done that? All I ever wanted was to tell the one woman I've ever loved to be my wife, but now you've ruined my chance! I hope you're happy! I'll see you at headquarters tomorrow….IN MY OFFICE!" Mustang said as he left the restaurant in a fit of rage and fire in his eyes as he stormed from the establishment, but in the process he had left the ring box.

Lt. Ross, Lt. Bloch and Al stayed back at the table in the corner as Ed stood at Mustang's table as Armstrong left in disgust without even looking at Ed as he left and as he did he noticed that the two Lieutenants and Al were sitting in the back and had been watching.

"You three could have done something to stop him, but now that's no longer an option," Armstrong said as he left the restaurant.

* * *

The other patrons stared in disbelief of what had happened and to Ed it felt like all eyes were on Ed as he stood dumbfounded at the pure anger and fire that had come from the Colonel. He had truly made a mess of things and as he stood and watched the patrons as they started to leave the restaurant, his mind went towards the ring box on the table; all of the Colonel's hopes and wishes were based upon that one ring and now they were all dashed in one moment.

Lt. Colonel Hughes and Lt. Havoc started to clean up the mess that Ed had made of the Colonel's date and of the table after Lt. Hawkeye had bumped into Lt. Havoc and after she had dumped the plate of food all over the Colonel's head. On the floor, lay a trail of spaghetti sauce and noodles that had been falling off the Colonel's outfit and hair after he had left the table. Havoc stared at the young boy with contempt in his eyes, but his eyes soon diverted as he noticed Lt. Ross walking up to Ed as Ed sat at the table alone.

"I apologize in advance for this Edward," Lt. Ross said as she slapped the young man across the face, "I hope you're happy….I don't know you right now."  
Lt. Ross turned away from Edward as tears filled her eyes and as they came down her face she raced from the restaurant with Lt. Bloch looking back towards Ed as he chased after the Lieutenant, leaving Al alone to deal with his brother.

"You're not even human brother, I don't know who you truly are right now, but you certainly are not my brother and you're not human," Al said as he kept his eyes downcast as he walked from the restaurant as he caught up with the two Lieutenants.

* * *

Lt. Ross, Bloch and Al had left the restaurant with a stunned Ed sitting at the Colonel's table with his head hung low as he replayed the harsh words that had been said to the Colonel and the words that he had heard said about him and his acts of sheer cruelty to ruin the Colonel and the Lieutenant's date. Havoc had finished up and as he prepared to leave, he sent an evil glare to the boy, but Hughes shook his head at Havoc as to tell him that he would deal with the boy.

"I'll talk to him," Hughes mouthed to Havoc as Havoc untied his apron and headed back towards the dormitory as he ran into Lt. Breda and Fury.

Lt. Breda and Fury were walking down the dark street of East City, laughing about the interesting things they had seen during the night at the theater and the people they had to throw out of the theater due to something they had done. Their laughter soon turned to a different tune as they saw Lt. Havoc walking up the street as Havoc grabbed a cigarette out of his shirt pocket and lit it.

"How did it go Lt. Havoc?" Lt. Fury asked as he and Lt. Breda caught up with Havoc.

"Let's just say we had a _small_ glitch in the plans," Lt. Havoc said as he puffed out a cloud of cigarette smoke.

"What do you---"Fury started to ask, but Breda elbowed him and motioned back towards Ed.

* * *

Ed couldn't believe the chaos he had created as he sat at the messy table in the chair where Lt. Hawkeye had sat in and as he sat in the chair he looked over to the corner of the table and realized that in the Colonel's fit of rage, Mustang had left the ring box on the table.

"We'll you sure did a number on Roy this time Ed," Hughes said as he sat at the table with Ed and cleaned his glasses.

"I know, but it was meant to be a joke," Ed said as he kept his distance from Hughes.

"You may have been headed that way, but you created quite a gap between Roy and Lt. Hawkeye. Roy has had his heart set on this night for as long as I have known about it."

"How long have you known about it?"

"A few weeks now, Roy was really falling for the Lieutenant, but now, that seems to be nothing but a fleeting dream now."  
"I've really missed things up…..I need time to think," Ed said as he got up and moved towards the streets of East City.

"Ed, remember this, the man you hurt may be mad for now, but understand this….the guilt you feel will only eat at you as time goes on and the later you wait to apologize, the harder it will be to regain the Colonel and the Lieutenant's trust," Hughes said as he got up and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Thanks Hughes, I'll keep that in mind…" Ed said as he headed off to be alone with his thoughts before he decided what to do.

"Edward, you're forgetting something," Hughes said as he threw the ring box to Ed.  
"Thanks, there's someone out there that this belongs to."

* * *

What a special way to end a heartbreaking moment that has occurred between the Colonel and Lt. Hawkeye, but will Ed make the right decision to swallow his pride and go apologize to the Lieutenant or will he hide his guilt and have the Colonel and Lt. Hawkeye stay mad at him? Find out in the next chapter! See you readers later! 


	7. Swallowing My Pride

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters, but I can say this, Fullmetal Alchemist is a cool anime and I think that any and all Roy and Riza fan fictions are cool and very romantic, no matter how ridiculous! I hope you guys have enjoyed this fan fiction, because it is coming to a close in two chapters! See you guys later!

* * *

_**Everywhere I turn I hurt someone**_

_**But there's I can say to change**_

_**The things I've done**_

_**Of all the things I hid from you**_

_**I cannot hide the shame**_

_**And I pray someone, something will come**_

_**To take away the pain**_

Ed felt bad about what he had done to the Colonel and Lt. Hawkeye as he walked the darkened streets of East City as his guilt started to eat away at him, he could feel the pain that the Mustang was feeling as he knew that he was sitting in his room, pondering what could have been done to stop Ed. Lt. Hawkeye would be sitting in her home listening to music to calm her nerves and to help her forget Colonel Mustang and the hurt that was brought upon her that night.

"I need to get my thoughts together," Ed said as he walked down the darkened streets of the gloomy city.

_**There's no way out of this dark place**_

_**No hope, no future**_

_**I know I can't be free**_

_**But I can't see another way**_

_**I can't face another day**_

* * *

The streets seemed to mock Ed as he walked the darkened streets, every corner of the dark city seemed to be screaming out to him as he saw the faces of his friends pointing at him and mocking him. Telling him how horrible a person he had been, that he was nothing more then a monster bent on destroying the lives of those closest to him by bringing pain and misery. The wind seemed to nip at him as the wind seemed to blow him down the street as he tried to grab the lamp posts, the wind stabbed at him like a thousand daggers of angry words as they pierced his soul. The streets were dark and damp as were the street lamps as they seemed to dim as Ed walked the sidewalks of the darkened city.

_**Tell me where, did I go wrong**_

_**Everyone I loved, they're all gone**_

_**I'd do everything so differently**_

_**But I can't turn back the time **_

_**There's no shelter from the storm**_

_**Inside of me**_

The words of his friends stabbed at him as did the images of the chaos he had rained down on Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye, the painful words drove him into a nearby alleyway as he tried to wrapped his mind around what happened. Ed found unbearable to even look at himself as he started to pound the wall of the alleyway as he fell to his knees and pounded the ground, over and over, his hands beat the alleyway ground as the corners of his eyes begun to sting with the hot searing tears of guilt and hurt that he had caused.

* * *

Lt. Ross sat in the living room of Lt. Colonel Hughes as Gracia walked up to her and Lt. Bloch and handed them cups of hot coffee; Al sat in the corner staring out a window as he pondered where Ed was and if he had found the ability to seek the Colonel and Lieutenant's forgiveness.

"I'm home," Hughes said as he walked through the front door.

"Lt. Colonel, where is Edward?" Lt. Ross asked as she got up as she placed her coffee down and saluted the Lt. Colonel.

"Ed needed sometime alone to ponder what he did before he decided what to do next," Hughes said as he kissed his wife.

"So my brother is still wondering the streets?" Al asked surprised.

"I guess, but you know Ed, he'll come strolling in anytime, probably later tonight," Hughes said as he noticed the Lt. Ross was missing from the room.

"Where did Lt. Ross go?" Lt. Bloch said as he searched the room.

"Wherever she went, I know that she will find my brother," Al said as he kept a vigilant look out the window.

* * *

"DAMN IT! What can I do to change what I've done?" Ed said as he remained leaned over on his knees as he looked at his hands.

"There is always the option of swallowing your pride and apologizing to Lt. Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang," said the nurturing voice of Lt. Ross as she helped Ed to his feet.

"How did you find me Lt. Ross?" Ed asked as he realized the pain in his left hand.

"Let's just say, that the pain of a guilty conscious tends to spread to the four corners of the city when someone is feeling extremely guilty."  
"I've done the Colonel wrong and I've made my brother angry at me…..I owe it to Lt. Hawkeye to apologize."

_**I can't believe the words I hear**_

_**It's like an answer to a prayer**_

_**When I look around I see**_

_**This place, this time, this friend of mine**_

With that said, Edward gathered his courage and walked towards the lightly lit home of Lt. Hawkeye as it stood as a lightly lit beacon that stood out in the fog of the dark city that was starting to lift as Ed made his way towards the house. The home was lightly lit to avoid visitors in the night as Black Hayate kept watch outside, but when Black Hayate saw Ed walking up he started to bark at Ed, but Lt. Hawkeye couldn't hear him as she tried to block out all sounds of the outdoors.

"Whatever it is Colonel, I'm not speaking to you for the rest of the night," Lt. Hawkeye started to say as she opened her door to find out who was at her gate only to find Ed.

"Evening Lt. Hawkeye," Edward said as Lt. Hawkeye came to the gate and let him into her house and silently closed the front door behind her.

"Edward Elric, you have some explaining to do," Lt. Hawkeye said with a sob in her voice.

* * *

Ed could not find the words to apologize to Lt. Hawkeye as he stood in her living room as he watched the Lieutenant pace the room as she waited for Ed's apology, but couldn't find the words, where to start on his apology to Lt. Hawkeye for ruining her date, but no matter what Ed tried to say he was sorry, he couldn't bring himself to say the words as they escaped him.

"If you don't have anything to say Edward then please leave," Lt. Hawkeye started to say as she moved towards the door.

"Lt. Hawkeye, what I did was uncalled for on my part and I have realized that, please don't give up on Mustang so easily….he truly loves you and wants nothing more than to be with you," Ed said as he grabbed the ring box out of his pocket and got down on one knee, "Lt. Hawkeye, please, give him another chance."

_**I know it's hard but you **_

_**Found somehow**_

_**To look into your heart and **_

_**To forgive me now**_

_**You've given me the strength to see **_

_**Just where my journey ends**_

_**You've given me the strength **_

_**To carry on**_

Lt. Hawkeye turned around with tears in her eyes and as she did, she found Ed on bended knee with an open ring box exposing the engagement ring that Mustang meant to show to Lt. Hawkeye at dinner that evening, but he had lost that chance and now Ed was trying to fill in for Mustang to make sure that Mustang's dream did come true.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Lt. Hawkeye said as she tried to fight back the tears as she found the young alchemist on one knee.

It was too much for Lt. Hawkeye to handle as she tried to keep herself together as she tried to figure out Ed was doing as he kept on his right knee to avoid breaking his automail left leg and he was getting sore as he stayed on the one knee.

"Lt. Hawkeye, will you marry Colonel Roy Mustang?" Ed asked as he got up with the ring in his hand.

Lt. Hawkeye was taken back by the mere question coming from Ed, she didn't know what to say as Ed waited for an answer from the Lieutenant that would have been asked by the Colonel if the evening had gone as planned.

"Did Mustang put you up to this?"  
"No, this is my way of apologizing and trying to make sure that his special night with the woman who means the most to him accepts this ring along with his hand in marriage."

Hawkeye was dumbfounded, but as she stood and the saw the pleading look in his eyes, she knew there was no use refusing the proposal that was meant to come from the Colonel, but it was coming from someone that was attempting to regain the Lieutenant's trust.

"Yes, yes I will!" Lt. Hawkeye said as she embraced Ed and whispered in his ear, "Thank you Edward."

"There's a special man waiting to hear those exact words as if he had tonight, go find him," Ed said as he let go of the Lieutenant as she raced towards the military dorms where she knew she would find the heartbroken Colonel.

_**I see the path from this dark place**_

_**I see my future**_

_**Your forgiveness has set me free**_

_**Oh and I can see another way **_

_**I can face another day!**_

_**I see the path, I can see the path**_

_**I see the future**_

_**I see the path from this dark place**_

_**I see my future**_

_**I see the path, I can see the path**_

_**I see the future….**_

_No Way Out (Theme from Brother Bear) (Single Version) by Phil Collins_

* * *

Love will find a way no matter what obstacles may lay ahead for those seeking the love that has been lost…..find out what happens next now that Ed has redeemed himself to the Lieutenant, but will the Lieutenant be able to get to the Colonel in order for Ed to redeem himself to Mustang? Find out in the next chapter! Read and Review! 


	8. Apologizing to the Lt and Colonel

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters and to answer a review by Guest about Lt. Hawkeye being used in place of Riza, sorry, my bad, I got caught up in saying Lt. Hawkeye and they were trying to hide their true names from each other so no one got suspicious around them and have someone go tattling to the Fuhrer about their relationship! That's why Lt. Hawkeye is used instead of Riza...sorry for not using Riza when he was trying to propose...

* * *

Colonel Mustang sat alone in his dorm pondering what had happened during the dinner, the sheer anger that had come from Lt. Hawkeye and all the chaos that had happened due to Ed's involvement in the situation. It had been bad and as she sat alone in the dark and admired a photo of his fellow officers with Lt. Hawkeye always near him in each photo, the other photos were of their dates together and the fun they had had during their time together, but it all seemed to be gone in the mere second that she left his life.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be," Mustang said as he sat near a small radio that was playing songs for the heart broken and hopeless romantics.

"Welcome back to Heartbreak Hotel Radio, we have been counting down our top ten love songs for those that are lovers of romance songs and for those that have been in love and have lost all hope of being with they love. Let's recap the past songs three through ten that we have recently played on our love songs station," said the voice of the radio disc jockey.

* * *

10) I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden

_**Maybe it's intuition**_

_**But some things you just don't question**_

_**Like in your eyes**_

_**I seem y future in an instant **_

_**And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend**_

_**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy**_

_**But I believe**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I have been waiting all my life**_

_**There's just no rhyme or reason**_

_**Only this sense of completion **_

_**And in your eyes**_

_**I see the missing pieces**_

_**I'm searching for**_

_**I think I found m best friend **_

_**I know that might sound more than a little crazy**_

_**But I believe**_

_**Repeat Chorus (over and over)**_

* * *

9) Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson

_**He drowns in his dreams**_

_**An exquisite extreme I know**_

_**He's as damned as he seems**_

_**More heaven than a heart could hold**_

_**And if I tried to save him**_

_**My whole world could cave in**_

_**Just ain't right, just ain't right**_

_**Oh and I don't know**_

_**I don't know what he's after**_

_**But he's so beautiful **_

_**Such a beautiful disaster**_

_**If I could hold on**_

_**Through the tears and the laughter**_

_**Would it beautiful **_

_**Or just a beautiful disaster**_

_**He's magic and myth**_

_**As strong as what I believe**_

_**A tragedy with **_

_**More damage than a soul should see **_

_**And do I try to change him**_

_**So hard not to blame him**_

_**Hold on tight, hold on tight**_

_**I'm longing for love and the logical**_

_**But he's only happy hysterical**_

_**I'm waiting for some kind of miracle **_

_**Waiting so long **_

_**He's soft to the touch**_

_**But frayed at the ends he breaks**_

_**He's never enough**_

_**And still he's more than I can take**_

(Somewhere in there is a repeat of chorus)

* * *

8) Ready to Fall by Joey Fatone

_**I get a feeling**_

_**I can't explain**_

_**Whenever your eyes meet mine**_

_**My heart spins in circles**_

_**And I lose all space and time**_

_**And now that we're standing face to face**_

_**Something tells me that it's going to be okay**_

_**I'm ready to fall in love tonight**_

_**Ready to hold my heart open wide**_

_**I can't promise forever**_

_**But baby I'll try **_

_**Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight**_

_**I know you've been watching**_

_**Choosing your moment**_

_**I've been dreaming of that day**_

_**No one before you**_

_**Has gotten to me this way**_

_**And now that we're standing face to face**_

_**There's something I need to say**_

_**Repeat chorus**_

_**Nothing in certain**_

_**This I know**_

_**Wherever we're headed **_

_**I'm ready to go!**_

_**I can't promise forever**_

_**But baby I'll try**_

_**Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight**_

_**Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight**_

_**Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight**_

_**In love tonight**_

_**In love tonight...**_

* * *

7) Can You Feel the Love Tonight from the Disney soundtrack The Lion King

_**Can you feel the love tonight?  
It's the peace the evening brings**_

_**The world for once, in perfect harmony**_

_**With all its living things**_

_**Some many things to tell her**_

_**But how to make her see**_

_**The truth about my past? Impossible!**_

_**She'd turn away from me**_

_**He's holding back, his hiding**_

_**But what, I can't decide**_

_**Why won't he be the king I know he is?**_

_**The king I see inside?**_

_**Can you feel the love tonight?  
It's the peace the evening brings**_

_**The world for once, in perfect harmony**_

_**With all its living things**_

_**Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far**_

_**Stealing through the nights uncertainties **_

_**Love is where they are**_

* * *

6) My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion

_**Every night in my dreams**_

_**I see you, I feel you**_

_**That is how I know you go on**_

_**Far across the distance**_

_**And spaces between us**_

_**You have come to show you go on**_

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on**_

_**Once more you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_**Love can touch us one time**_

_**And last for a lifetime**_

_**And never let go till we're one**_

_**Love was when I loved you**_

_**One true time I hold to **_

_**In my life we'll always go on**_

_**Repeat chorus**_

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear**_

_**And I know that my heart will go on**_

_**We'll stay forever this way**_

_**You are safe in my heart **_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

* * *

5) She's Out of my Life by 98 degrees

_**Ooh, she's out of my life**_

_**She's out of my life**_

_**I don't know whether to laugh or cry**_

_**I don't whether to live or die**_

_**And it cuts like a knife**_

_**She's out of my life**_

_**Ooh, she's out my hands**_

_**She's out of my hands**_

_**To think for two years she was here**_

_**And I took her for granted **_

_**I was so cavalier**_

_**Now the way that it stands**_

_**She's out my of hands**_

_**So I've learned that love is no possession**_

_**And I've learned love won't wait, won't wait**_

_**Now I've learned love needs expression**_

_**But I've learned much too late**_

_**And she's out of my life**_

_**Out of my life**_

_**Damned indecision and cursed pride**_

_**Kept my love for her locked deep inside**_

_**And it cuts like a knife **_

_**She's out of my life**_

_**Ooh, she's out of my life**_

* * *

4) More Than Anyone Deserves by LeAnn Rimes

_**If I woke up tomorrow **_

_**And my eyes could not see**_

_**And in darkness there would be beauty**_

_**Of all the love you've shown to me**_

_**Cause I love longer and wider**_

_**Deeper and higher**_

_**Because I've been loved more than anyone deserves**_

_**If tomorrow for some reason **_

_**Somehow I could not hear**_

_**And in silence there would be music**_

_**All of the love that is always here**_

_**Repeat chorus**_

_**If I woke up in heaven **_

_**And I could not feel your touch**_

_**Then I want to be your angel**_

_**And I love you just as much**_

_**Repeat chorus**_

_**Because I've been loved**_

_**Because I've been loved**_

_**Because I've been loved more than anyone deserves**_

* * *

3) Don't let me be the last to know by Britney Spears

_**My friends say you 're so **_

_**Into me**_

_**And that you need **_

_**Me desperately**_

_**They say you say we're**_

_**So complete**_

_**But I need to hear it**_

_**Straight from you**_

_**If you want me to**_

_**Believe it's true**_

_**I've been waiting for so long**_

_**It hurts**_

_**I wanna hear you say the**_

_**Words, please**_

_**Don't, don't let me be the last **_

_**To know**_

_**Don't hold back,**_

_**Just let it go**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**You need me all the way **_

_**Oh, if you love me so **_

_**Don't let me be the **_

_**Last to know**_

_**Ooh**_

_**Your body language says**_

_**So much**_

_**Yeah, I feel it in **_

_**The way you touch**_

_**But 'til you say the words it's **_

_**Not enough**_

_**C'mon and tell me**_

_**You're in love, please**_

_**Repeat chorus**_

_**C'mon baby, c'mon darling**_

_**Ooh yeah**_

_**C'mon, let me be the one**_

_**C'mon now, oh yeah**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**You love me all the way**_

_**And I don't wanna wait**_

_**Another day **_

_**I wanna feel the way you feel**_

_**Oh, c'mon**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Don't let me be **_

_**The one **_

_**Don't hold back **_

_**Just let it go**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**You need me all the way**_

_**So…baby, if you love me**_

_**Don't let me be the last to know**_

* * *

"Our number two is for those that had found love and have driven themselves crazy, "said the man on the radio

_**Lying in your arms **_

_**So close together**_

_**Didn't know just what I had**_

_**Now I toss and turn **_

_**Cause I'm without you **_

_**Now I miss you so bad**_

_**Where was my head? **_

_**Where was my heart?**_

_**Now I cry alone in the dark**_

_**I lie awake **_

_**I drive myself crazy**_

_**Drive myself crazy**_

**_Thinking of you _**

_**Made a mistake when I let you go baby**_

_**I drive myself crazy **_

_**Wanting you the way that I do**_

_**Wanting you the way that I do**_

_**I was such a fool**_

_**I couldn't see it **_

_**Just how good you were to me**_

_**You confessed your love **_

_**Undying devotion **_

_**I confessed my need to be free**_

_**Now I'm left with all this pain**_

_**I've only got myself to blame**_

_**Repeat Chorus**_

_**Why didn't I know how much I loved you baby**_

_**Why didn't I show you how much I loved you baby**_

_**I had the chance**_

_**Oh, I had the chance**_

_**Drive myself crazy**_

_**Oh so crazy**_

_**Repeat chorus**_

_**  
Drive myself crazy**_

_**Wanting you the way that I do….**_

* * *

Al waited for his brother to return while Lt. Ross and Lt. Bloch slept soundly in the next room, but Lt. Ross lay in bed pondering over whether what she had said to Ed that evening at dinner was too harsh, but she also realized that he was tough and would get over it.

"Where are you brother?" Al asked himself as she sat and watched the front door of the home they were staying at in the dark with a dimly lit candle lit on the candleholder in the home of Lt. Colonel Hughes and his wife Gracia.

Al's answer soon came as he saw the door open ajar to reveal Ed as he walked in with a sly smile upon his face and as he walked through the door he noticed the bandage on Ed's hand and his mind started to question what happened after they had left the restaurant.

"Brother, what happened to your hand?" Al asked as Ed came in and flopped down on the nearby couch.

"Let's just say that swallowing your pride before going to apologize to a woman you wronged hurts and I got into fight with the ground while swallowing my pride," Ed said as he looked at his left hand and noticed why Al was asking.

"Brother, what did you do after the restaurant problem?"  
"Let's just say, the Colonel is going to be receiving a late night visitor with an air of happiness about his visitor," Ed said as he started to close his eyes.

"Brother?"

"Don't say anything Al, it's been taken care of and anytime now we will hear the cheerful noises of two lovers flames reignited," Ed said as he turned over on his side and fell to sleep.

Al realize quickly what his brother meant as he watched Ed fall to sleep on the couch, peacefully as he watched proudly over his brother and as he watched Ed sleeping, he whispered something to his brother, "You did a good thing brother."

"That was our number two song on our countdown called "Drive Myself Crazy," and now to keep the music going here is another love tune and our number one song on our countdown. This is for those of you that have felt like you were "Falling" for that one girl," the radio announcer said as he played the song, "this is a special request from Lt. Jean Havoc of the State Military that would like to dedicate this song to two special people that he works with, Lt. Riza Hawkeye and Colonel Roy Mustang, may you two find each other and the happiness of marriage."

* * *

_**I don't know how**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**But girl it seems you touched my life**_

_**You're in my dreams**_

_**You're in my heart **_

_**I'm by myself when we're apart**_

_**Something strange has come over me**_

_**A raging wind across my seas**_

_**And girl you know your eyes are to blame**_

**_What am I suppose to do _**

**_If I can't over you?_**

_**Come to find that you don't feel the same**_

_**Cause I'm falling, falling**_

_**Girl I'm falling for you**_

_**And I pray you're falling too**_

_**I've been falling, falling **_

_**Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you**_

_**Falling, when I laid eyes on you**_

_**I lose my step **_

_**I lose my ground **_

_**I lose myself when you're around**_

**_I'm holding on for my life to keep from drowning in your arms_**

_**Girl what have you done to me**_

_**To make me fall so desperately**_

_**To think that I don't even know your name**_

**_How am I suppose to get over you _**

_**If I can't get over you**_

**_When you decide you don't feel the same way _**

_**Repeat chorus**_

* * *

Lt. Hawkeye frantically searched for Colonel Mustang's dormitory as she ran the darkened streets of East City and as she ran through the halls of the Headquarters as she searched for his room and in their separate rooms, Lt. Havoc, Lt. Breda, Lieutenant Fury and Major Armstrong could hear her running through the halls searching for Colonel Mustang and she could tell she was getting closer as she heard a heartbreaking song coming from the room of the Colonel.

* * *

_**Will you stay or will you go?  
Heaven knows what my future hold**_

_**Questions linger on my mind**_

_**From daybreak to dark of night**_

_**I don't know what's come over me**_

* * *

Lt. Hawkeye found the Colonel's room and as the song reached it's climax, she flung open the door and as she raced towards the Colonel she felt into his arms and embraced him for what felt like an eternity as she held in him in a deep embrace as they shared an intimate moment of kissing the Colonel on the lips.

* * *

…_**Can't you see that I'm falling, falling**_

_**Girl I'm falling for you **_

_**And I pray you're falling too….**_

* * *

"That was "Falling" and may Lt. Riza Hawkeye and Colonel Roy Mustang find the love they seek, this is Radio anchorman Falman, all hopes and wishes to you Colonel Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye," Lt. Falman said as he signed off the radio network and headed home.

"What was that for?" Mustang asked as he and the Lieutenant finished their moment of intimacy in each others arms.

"Let's just say a little bird proposed on the behalf of the sweetest man in the world," Lt. Hawkeye said as she placed her hand on the Colonel's chest.

In the moonlight, the diamond on her engagement ring sparkled in the glow of the moonlight as she traced the tracks of the Colonel's tears that had been cried after his perfect date with the Lieutenant had been ruined. She could tell that he had been crying on his walk home from the restaurant because what she had said to him was truly harsh and was rude, but now as they held each other that didn't matter anymore, for now they had each other. The two officers embraced each other once more as the moonlight glowed around them, basking them in a light of hope and love that would shine forever. Time seemed to stand still for that brief moment and no one would know about their engagement until they walked into the office the next morning.

* * *

How sweet, the Colonel and Lieutenant are now back together, but what awaits Lt. Havoc tomorrow in the office is going to come as quiet a shock for word tends to spread quickly about mishaps, especially when it comes to dates between two officers and one of the other lowly officer's spills water all over the female of the date! Read and Review! 


	9. Facing the Colonel and Lieutenant

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters or any rights or copyrights to this anime that truly rocks! I want to thank all the readers of this fan fiction that have enjoyed this story and have sent reviews to this story! I have enjoyed reading your reviews and reading the ones of people asking for the next chapters and wanting to know what happens next….okay, maybe not like that, but most of you guys have been waiting for the next chapter, but I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter in this drama/romance fan fiction for Colonel Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye. There have been trials and tribulations, heart break and some chaos that has occurred in this story, but now that that whirling tornado of doom has ended, let's find out if the Colonel and Lieutenant can forgive Ed for what he did? THANKS AGAIN READERS! One slight change on Fury's rank, he's a Sergeant Major, not a Lieutenant…..that is all!

* * *

The next day at East City Headquarters was both a buzz of gossip amongst officers as they chatted about the trouble Havoc had caused at the dinner for the Lieutenant and the Colonel the previous night; there was the occasional snicker and pointing and whispering about him behind his back as he walked down the hall towards his office.

Lt. Breda and Sergeant Major Fury had been at the Headquarters since early that morning and had been talking amongst themselves about the people they had to throw out of the theater. As they got closer to the gossiping officers they soon joined in on the fun and they couldn't stop laughing even as Lt. Havoc walked pass them, they managed to stop for a brief second and as he walked on, they started again.

* * *

Warrant Officer Falman calmly walked down the side hall of the Headquarters towards his office where he was working on paperwork from a previous investigation when he heard the sound of Major Armstrong walked in.

"Morning Major Armstrong," Falman said as he looked up from his paperwork.

"Morning Falman, things are really strange this morning," Major Armstrong said as he sat down in front of Falman's desk.

"How is that, minus the fact that Lt. Havoc is once again the butt of most jokes as usual, but something seems to be wearing on you, what's wrong?"

"Last night I feel I may have been hard on Edward Elric after he ruined Colonel Mustang's date, but as I sat in my room alone I started to think that Edward needed the harsh words of his friends and the Colonel. The night dragged on as I sat there in my room and I decided to turn on the radio….I turn it on just as the radio disc jockey is signing off and said his name was DJ Falman….you don't work the radio network on your time off do you?"

"Why Major, why ever would you think that?" Falman asked with a slight tone of sly to his voice.

"Let's just say, you're voice is easy to recognize," Armstrong said as left the room and headed towards his previous destination.

* * *

Colonel Mustang woke up that morning with a renewed sense of happiness in his life as he noticed that Lt. Hawkeye had left during the night after their moment of passion that they had spent together in each others arms to share in the warmth of a love rekindled. Near the bedside, was a note from Lt. Hawkeye telling why she had left during the night:

_**Dear Roy,**_

_**Thanks for the wonderful, but chaotic date last night and I'm pleased to announce that I am willing to marry a man as sweet as you; I take your engagement ring in the proposal of hand and marriage for now and forever, till death do us part. No matter what happens, no matter how the mountaintops we climbing and no matter the obstacles we have to overcome to fulfill our happiness, I will be there with you always. To let you know who that little bird was that proposed on the behalf of the sweetest man in the world, let's leave it at this: the birdie is short and short tempered at the mere mention of how he short he is no matter how big his heart is….until we meet at Headquarters tomorrow morning, I will love you forever.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Riza**_

Mustang was taken back by her sign of affection, but as he got on his uniform coat; a big grin crossed his face as he pondered the bird riddle in the love note from Lt. Hawkeye, he figured out the true culprit behind the puzzle of bringing two lost lovers back together. The same way that the two lovers from different worlds had come together in the newest romance book Mustang had picked up for Lt. Hawkeye as a gift for their date, but he had forgotten the book.

He made up his bed and headed for his front door and he soon found himself, face to face, with Lt. Hawkeye, dressed in her uniform and she went about the moment without giving away the happiness she was hiding deep down. On her hand, was the ring that showed her true happiness towards Mustang and their relationship that was now blooming more than ever since their love was now sealed with the promise of marriage.

"Morning Lieutenant---"Mustang started to say as Riza kissed him on the lips, in a long and deep kiss.

"Please Colonel, just this once, let's use first name basis….Roy," Riza said as she walked slowly down the hall and waited for Roy to catch up.

"If you say so….Riza," Roy said as he caught up with Riza and the two them walked down around the corners towards Headquarters.

* * *

Lt. Havoc, Lt. Colonel Hughes, and Major Armstrong were trying to maintain their distance from Colonel Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye; most of the day they had made the rounds talking with others and trying to catch everyone up on the events of the night before. Lt. Ross and Bloch had been staying at Lt. Colonel Hughes' home with the Elrics, but as Ed woke up the next morning, he woke up with the pain of his left hand from pounding the ground last night.

"Brother, are we going to Headquarters or are we going to hide out here in Lt. Colonel Hughes' house all day?" Al asked as he watched Ed unwrap and rewrap his wrapping on his hand.

"We are going to Headquarters, besides, I need to face Mustang sooner or later for what I did last night," Ed said as he touched the bruising around his knuckles.

Ed felt the pain recourse through his arm as he remembered why his hand was hurting as it was, he had ruined the Colonel's and needed to spend sometime alone and as he had walked the streets of East City he had found himself in a dark alleyway. His guilt was eating at him as he fell to his knees and pounded the ground in anger of what he had done to ruin the relationship between the Colonel and Lieutenant. His hand was starting to bruise from the pounding he had taken from pounding the ground, he felt that he may have broken his hand and as rewrapped his hand he felt a sense of relief come over him that all his guilt was now gone.

"You ready Edward?" Lt. Ross asked as she and Lt. Bloch walked into the room.

"Yeah, let's get this torture over with," Ed said as he put on his red coat that bore the symbol of their sin for what they had done in the past.

* * *

Lt. Hawkeye and Mustang walked through the hall towards the main offices where they found many of the officers standing around talking, but as the members started to part, Lt. Havoc, Lt. Colonel Hughes and Major Armstrong noticed the two officers coming towards them.

"I want to see you three in my offices A.S.A.P…..and don't let anyone know that you are coming to my office," Mustang said as he whispered in the three officers ears.

"What's up with Colonel Mustang?" Lt. Havoc asked the other two, but the other two were admiring the ring upon Lt. Hawkeye's hand as the two officers went to Mustang's office.

* * *

Ed and Al walked towards the front of Headquarters and a chill ran down Ed's spine what he would possibly face when he was face to face, alone, with Mustang. Questions ran through his mind as he played different scenarios of how Mustang would tell him his punishment for ruining the romantic evening with the woman with he loved; there were scenarios that involved him dressing up in a ridiculous outfit and doing something stupid, like dancing like a monkey that dances to an organ grinder's machine.

"Well, time to swallow my pride and face the music," Ed said as he walked through the front doors with his head hung low.

"Dum, dum, duh, dum duh…." Al said as he started to hum the tune played at funerals.

"CAN IT AL!" Ed said as he turned around and snapped at his brother.

* * *

Al raced on ahead as Ed took chase after the armored brother as Lt. Ross and Bloch watched in the typical fashion that he had whenever the Elrics got in a disagreement or Ed lost his cool with his brother or when someone called him "short" or a "shrimp".

"Shall we follow them Lt. Ross?" Lt. Bloch asked as they watched the brothers running towards the direction of Mustang's office.

"Let's go before they cause problems or break something," Lt. Ross said as they started in the direction of the boys.

Mustang and Hawkeye were waiting for the Elrics, but their waiting game with Lt. Havoc, Lt. Colonel Hughes and Major Armstrong was coming to an end as they heard the sounds of Lt. Falman and Sgt. Major Fury trying to control the boys, but they soon ended up crashing into Mustang's office.

"Welcome boys, especially you Edward," Mustang said sarcastically.

"Morning Colonel Mustang," Ed and Al said as they got up off the floor.

"Morning boys," Hughes said as he stood against the wall along with Havoc and Armstrong.

"So you're going to make me suffer whatever punishment you give me by torturing me by having them in the room!" Ed said as he noticed the officers against the wall.

"Brother, you owe the Colonel that much," Al said as he sat down on the nearby couch.

"Sit down please Ed," Lt. Hawkeye said as she pointed towards the couch where Al sat.

* * *

Ed was confused about Lt. Hawkeye being in the room along with the other three officers and the room started to become smaller and smaller and the tension was rising, but as he watched the smile on Mustang's face growing bigger and bigger, the situation was becoming clearer.

"That was some stunt you pulled last night Edward, but you did can not be forgiven," Mustang said as he pushed his chair out and started to move towards Ed.

"I understand," Ed said as he kept his head down.

"The Colonel and I have come up with a punishment we feel is appropriate," Lt. Hawkeye said as she felt the hand of the Colonel brush against her back as he moved towards Ed.

"Okay, give me whatever meaningless job you see fit to torture me with Colonel," Ed said as he awaited the blow of defeat.

"I would like for you to be the ring bearer at the wedding," Mustang said as he placed his hand on Ed's shoulder.

Ed sat stunned, but it was a punishment he was willing to bear for almost ruining the Colonel and Lieutenant's happiness and as he sat on the couch, he saw a glimpse of happiness that had been there in the beginning, but now it was apparent as Mustang embraced Lt. Hawkeye in a long lasting kiss. They weren't the only happy officers within the halls of East City Headquarters that day as they heard the sound of the officers out in the halls and the Mess Hall as word quickly spread about the soon-to-be marriage of Mustang and Hawkeye.

* * *

"**_Happiness is a thing that can't be measured on any scale; it can only be measured by the joy that shines throughout a person's heart and the sheer glee that shows upon the face of the one that experiencing that sheer moment of happiness. Marriage is one such thing that creates such a moment of happiness in one's life when it is shared by the love of two people that are willing to risk all for the sake of happiness. Joy is expressed is through a moment such as marriage and the happiness of that one love expressing that love…..all love and happiness to Colonel Mustang and Lt. Riza Hawkeye, may you find happiness in all walks of your future together."_**

_**Signed,**_

_**Ms. Hawkeye, mother of Riza Hawkeye and future Mother in law**_

_This note is was found in Lt. Hawkeye's mailbox later that day when she got home to check her mail that included mail later from the officers congratulating her and Mustang on their engagement and letters that included words of encouragement for a happy marriage together._

* * *

Well readers, Dating an Alchemist has come to an end and I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much I have enjoyed typing this story and posting it on for all the readers. At the moment, I have a very dramatic and suspenseful fan fiction in the works, yet another Fullmetal Alchemist fan fiction dealing with the corruption that runs throughout the State Military. My next story was thought up after a moment in Her Reason after Mustang tries to force out of Armstrong what he knows about Hughes' murder because he mentioned "killers" and he is being told that he can't reveal the truth. Also, it will be my first attempt a fan fiction involving an Original Character that I've created that is tied to Mustang…but I won't reveal why my Original Character is tied to Mustang….you guys will have to wait and watch for the story called Corruption in the Camp! See you guys later! 


	10. Note to Readers and Reviewers

Note to Dating Alchemist Fan Fiction Readers:

I recently received a review of a chapter of my fan fiction called Dating an Alchemist that most people have red and enjoyed; even though it is a Roy and Riza story. I do not find it appropriate when readers send me a reply telling me how gay or stupid a particular song used in this fan fiction or says something ill against the artist or artists of the song or song's used in this story. I wish that all readers refrain from sending me reviews that contain such reviews that are not related to the story; if they are of the song's or artists used….please….don't review. Thank you and this is directed towards a reviewer who reviewed about a particular group I used in this fan fiction for at least two or three songs through it.

Thank you,

Kitsunefan203; author of Dating an Alchemist


End file.
